


Don't Leave

by HorribleWriterRain



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, I don't own any characters but my OC's and my plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: This is just a character List of my OC's and will be updated when ever new OC's are added to the story





	1. Chracter Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a character List of my OC's and will be updated when ever new OC's are added to the story

Rosella Belikov- "If I'm anything like my mother then I can definitely kick your ass."

Blonde hair brown eyes tall. Mori

  
Ivan Belikov- "Come on Peridot, don't be a suka"

Like Dimitri- Mori

  
Nikoliah Belikov-"Don't Leave please"  
Dark ash blond hair with pale gray eyes tall like Dimitri's build - Dhampir

 

Zerdali Akar/Petrova (Peridot)- "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay"  
Black hair (naturally), Dark midnight blue with dark forest green tips, jade green eyes with gold and blue flecks. -Dhampir

  
Jonathan Dragomir- "This will be interesting"  
Black hair & Dragomir eyes -Mori

  
Clarissa Dragomir "Please be careful Peridot"  
Lissa's hair & Christien's eyes- Mori

  
Alec Iveshkov- "Well little Dhampir, I guess your mine"  
Looks like Adrian- Mori

  
Nina Iveshkov- "Don't run little Dhampir, We can have some fun"  
Looks like Sydney- Mori

  
Carter Iveshkov- "I- I *Sighs* need your help."  
Sydney's Hair & Adrian's eyes- Mori

Mason Castile- "Welp, that was fun while it lasted"  
Ginger with Eddie's eyes- Dhampir

Mikihal (Mic-Kai-ell) Draganov- Brown Haired Blue eyed, Mori


	2. один(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Peridot is captured. Not really good at summaries so.....enjoy?

 

I had ran, taking the cowardly way out, when the stress of everything happened became too much for me to handle and hide from the people who were my family. I couldn't face them knowing what happened and how I had a part of the blame for it. I took nothing with me and never said goodbye. I knew I should have said goodbye but I just had to get out of there.

 

Now, I sit here in a little downtown Seattle apartment reading a trashy romance novel and eating ramen noodles. My roommate's cat, Umbra, was curled in my lap sleeping peacefully. She purred as I rubbed her in between every few bites of ramen. I was an oddity among the Damphir kind. I drew animals to me and could do things no other Mori or Damphir could do.  I was bound to my best friend Mason. Mason is an oddity as well.

 

He's a spirit user like the queen and professor  Karp. The only difference being that he is a Dhampir, not Mori.  
We also had a 2-way bond instead of me just being able to feel his emotions or slip into his head. He could feel my emotions and slip into my head too. We could communicate with each other, no matter the distance. I tense when I can sense another Damphir nearby.

 

Umbra jumps from my lap to the open window. With hackles raised, she hisses at what I assume is the other Damphir. I swiftly get up knocking over my bowel. I wince at the loud crash it makes, no doubt alerting whoever it was that I knew they were there. I rush into my shared room, startling Mikihal awake. "I need to leave. They've found me." I say shoving things into a pack like my money, fake ID and passport, along with clothes. "I'm coming with you." he tells me.

 

"I can't risk you getting in trouble because of me. They'll send you back to court and you won't be allowed to ever be on your own or leave the court." I tell him. "I'm going with and that"s final." he says grabbing a back, following my previous actions, and grabs Umbra. "Stay behind me and don't play hero." I tell him as we go to leave. The door bursts open so we head into the bathroom and go down the fire escape. He lands first and catches me when I jump.

 

I put him in front of me with my hand still in his; my instincts kicking in. We break into a sprint when we hear the pounding of footsteps on the pavement. "Take a left and get to the station. You know where to go. Get to Neal and wait at least a day before you leave me behind." I instruct to him. "What? I'm not leaving you." he gasps out. "You have to, If you don't your stuck at court for the rest of your life. Don't worry about me." I snap at him

 

"Go, I'll draw them away from you."I tell him giving him umbra before I slow my pace. "Stop!" I hear shouted and I continue running in the opposite directions. I need to make it to the subway station and I can lose them in the crowd. My steps falter when I see another guardian blocking my path.

 

"Shit." I curse softly speeding up a little and bracing my self.  They start towards me and we collide. I land on the ground with a loud crack. I cry out as my shoulder dislocates. I roll over and rise to my feet. I spin my body and kick upwards with my heeled boots. I catch the guardian with my foot and they stumble back.

 

"Sorry." I say before taking off again.  Before I can get far I feel a tug on my duster and I stumble backward. I feel a sharp pain in my neck as I'm injected with something. I feel warm arms wrap around me as my body slumps, relaxing. My eyes feel heavy as I am consumed by sleep.


	3. два(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zerdali learns of her punishment. Sorry it's short but I figured I post another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the Russian and the Swedish because i'm not a fluent or native speaker of either.

I wake with a swift jolt and find I'm limited in my mobility. I survey my surrondings and see i'm in a car. I glare at the guardian next to me. She's got dark brown hair and brown eyes. I swivel my gaze to the front where a tall guardian drives. He's also got brown hair. "She's awake Dimitri." says the woman. "I know Roza." The man, Dimitri, says. " _ **Ебать**_ "(Fuck) I groan out softly realizing that I had been caught by two of the most famous Guardians.

" _ **Я бы посмотрю ваш язык**_."(I would watch your language.) he tells me. " ** _Извините, хранитель Беликов_** "(Sorry, Guardian Belikov.) I mumble hanging my head. Could this get any worse? I look out the window and see the familiar gates of St. Vladimir's Academy illuminated by the setting sun that casts an almost ethereal glow on the black cast iron gate.

Great, I'll have to walk through the courtyard to get to the headmistress' office. Guardian Belikov gets out of the vehicle and opens my door. I almost fall, ass first, out. A warm hand grabs me sending shivers through my body. I look up and see the guardian I had hit. His pale grey eyes entrance me. I can see many different shades of grey swirled in his eyes. His right eye is slightly swollen and the right side of his face is covered in blood.

"You need stitches. Though I wouldn't quite trust the nurses here. If you'll let me I can stitch it up as an apology." I mumble braking away from him. I blush standing on shaky legs as he nods his head wincing slightly. I walk behind Guardian Belikov as the pale-eyed Guardian brings up the rear. I try to ignore the looks I get from my fellow students.

I trip up the steps to Kirova's office. The pale-eyed guardian catches my arm and steadies me. "I'll take you up on that offer, novice. I have a feeling that you and I are going to be seeing each other a lot until you graduate" he says in my ear before nodding at Guardian Belikov. I shiver at the Russian accent to his voice.

It doesn't surprise me at all. Most of us were a mix of Russian, Turkish and other Slavic countries. I was Balkan and Slavic mixed. My mother was from Norway and my dad was Turkish. I had my dad's looks but my mom's curly and unruly hair. I never really knew my parents before I was dropped at the gates of St.Vladimir's. I can feel Mason tapping at my shield. I don't relent and follow after Belikov into Kirova's office.

"Sit." she instructs me and I ignore it. "I can stand,  
**_Gammal kvinna_** (Old Woman). Plus, I've been sitting for who knows how long." I spit out glaring at the headmistress. She glares back muttering about having Deja Vu. "I'm going to cut to the chase. Since you are so skilled and share a bond with Novice Castile you are staying and will be forced into extra training by Guardian Belikov as well as your regular classes. You will have no contact with the outside world and will have a curfew." she spits out before dismissing me.

"So, your babysitting me and forcing me to train with a foreign and unknown person. You wonder why I left. May I remind you  
**_Gammal kvinna_** that I only have to take fine arts classes and can take on all the novices in my graduating class." I spit out at her and she glares harder. "I know what classes you take and your capabilities as a novice. I also know the rumors that surround you, Petrova. Would you rather prefer to be a blood whore." she spits out getting into my face. I tense up and look away. "  
**_Du vet att rykten är falska, häxa. Du vet vad som verkligen hände._** "(You know those rumors are fake, witch. You know what truely happened.) I mumble lowly and her eyes soften.

I growl out not wanting her sympathy, they did nothing and said I was asking for it. "Same room." is all she says before a warm hand lands on my elbow and guides me out of the office. I rip my elbow out of their grip and go to stomp down the hall but I'm tackled by a hard mass. I yelp as I fall unable to brace myself due to shock.


	4. три{3}

I cry out as my injured shoulder takes the impact. I look up and see the ginger hair of my bondmate. **_"Mason."_** I snap out at him glaring. "I know but, I couldn't help myself." he replies unfazed by my outburst. He pulls me into his arms, and I have to fight back a wince.

 

**_"What's Wrong?"_ **

**_"I dislocated my shoulder."_ **

**_"Let me heal it!"_ **

**_"No."_ **

**_"Zerdali."_ **

**_"Mason."_ **

**_"Please?"_ **

**_"No."_ **

**_"Yes."_ **

**_"No."_ **

**_"How will you train?"_ **

**_"I'll manage like I always do."_ **

 

 ** _"Let me-"_** He starts but is cut off by someone clearing their throat. **_"If you are injured then you'll need to head to the clinic."_** says Guardian Belikov. **_"You need to get your head checked, Nikoliah."_** he says to the pale-eyed Russian, who nods. **_"Let me have a look. You'll have less scarring if I stitch it than if they stitch it. You can also help me put my shoulder back in place."_** I say before continuing down the steps.

 

I don't look to see if he follows me but by the pounding of footsteps behind me, tells me he is. I once again ignore the stares of my fellow classmates. I can hear the whispering and then one voice calls me out. **_"If it isn't the little Blood Whore."_** the shrill voice of the one person I didn't want to see now. I stop and stand still. **_"Can I help you Lady Iveshkov?"_** I ask sweetly turning to face her. **_"You can warm my bed."_** she says back, and I can see Nikoliah, I think that's his name, stiffen out of the corner of my eye. **_"I'm good. I don't sleep with little girls who are used to getting their way."_** I snap not bothering to hide my disgust at her before I continue out of the room at a steady pace.

 

I make my way to the damphir dormitory. I hold the door open to the dorm I shared with Mason and Ivan. The dorm was more like a small apartment. It had a small kitchen/dining room, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms and a small living room. I turn on the lights and motion for him to sit at one of the chairs at our small table. I trudge up the stairs to the 2nd floor which was mine. I go into the bathroom and pull out the first aid kit. I come back and see him looking around at the quaint little kitchen. “ ** _It needs to be cleaned. I’m sure I’ll have to go shopping for groceries because I know that they didn’t bother to cook anything while I was gone.”_** I say more to myself than to him as I take in the house fully now. Dishes where in a pile in the sink and I knew that the floors or any other surface hadn’t been cleaned in a while. I sigh shaking my head. **_“_** ** _Грязные_** **_свиньи_** ** _,_** ** _я_** **_ушел_** **_чуть_** **_более_** ** _2_** ** _лет_** ** _,_** ** _и_** **_они_** **_даже_** **_не_** **_могут_** **_убирать_** **_или_** **_заботиться_** **_о_** **_себе_** **_должным_** **_образом_** ** _”_** ( ** _Dirty pigs, I'm gone for a little over 2 years and they can't even clean up or look after themselves properly.)_** I mumble setting the kit on the table.

I look up sharply as I hear a soft chuckle. I take in his features. He has a strong jaw line and looks a little like Guardian Belikov. A mop of curly dark ash blonde hair sits atop his head. I see that his right eye is now completely swollen shut and that the wound has re-opened. A pang of regret flows through me. I don’t know why but it does. I scoff at myself before making my way to the fridge to grab the first aid kit on top of it before setting it on the table.

I grab a washcloth from the bathroom to the left of the kitchen. I wet it with cool water before I finally face him. **_“This is going to hurt.”_** I tell him and he nods, tensing as I clean the dried blood from his face. I run an alcohol wipe across the gash I had left with my boot. He hisses glaring at me and I look down, apologizing. The gash isn’t deep enough for stiches, so I grab the butterfly strips from the kit. I can feel him analyzing me as I butterfly the gash. **_“It’ll still probably scar but it won’t be as noticeable since I butterflied it.”_** I tell him as I put a gauze patch and tape over it. He nods before standing. **_“Your shoulder.”_** He says and grabs a hold of my dislocated shoulder. **_“Whenever you’re ready.”_** I tell him and he pops my shoulder back into place before I am even done talking. I bite my tongue hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying out.

I glare at him before I hand him an ice pack from the freezer. ** _“Thank you.”_** He tells me before leaving. I roll my eyes and clean up what I had used. I needed a shower so instead of using the bathroom upstairs I go into the one down stairs. I take in its appearance and realize that before I do anything this whole place needed to be cleaned so, I start cleaning.

That was how Mason and Ivan found me, doing the dishes. **_“This place will never ever get to the way it was again.”_** I snap out in a way of greeting. I knew it was slightly uncalled for, but I was tired, hungry and in desperate need of a shower. **_"Okay, geez."_** says Ivan before wrapping me into a hug. " ** _I'll heat up leftovers from dinner earlier while you shower."_** he tells me kissing the top of my head. He was like an older brother to me while Mason was my best friend.

I grumble out as I make my way to their bathroom. Normally I would use my bathroom, but I was too tired to drawl a bath. I grab a towel and washcloth from the linen closet before starting the shower. I get in and sigh at the warmth of the water. It helped ease the pain in my shoulder. Once I’m done showering, I put on a pair of leggings and the sweatshirt I had stolen from Mika that I had packed in my bag.

“ _ **Who’s sweatshirt?**_ ” Ivan asks as I come out of the bathroom. “ _ **A friend’s, I stole it from them and haven’t returned it to them.**_ ” I tell him before sitting down at the table. Ivan sets a bowl of spaghetti and a piece of bread in front of me. “ _ **Well, me and Mase are heading to class. Not all of us only have 4 classes that start at 4:30 am. Have fun being taught by my brother.**_ ” Ivan says while I eat. As he goes to leave, he turns back around “ ** _Oh, by the way you have 15 minutes to get to the gym for your training._** ” he says laughing at my expression before they leave for class. “ _ **Shit!**_ ” I exclaim jumping up and throwing my dishes in the sink before bolting upstairs to change into my workout uniform.


End file.
